The overall aim of this Phase I program is to develop a new, robust nanopore platform for the differentiation of pharmacologically relevant enantiomers in clinical samples. Enantiomer screening is an important aspect of drug manufacturing and pharmacokinetic studies. In order to determine what an organism's body does to a drug after administration, rapid analysis methods with low limits of detection are needed. EBS plans to expand on our current glass nanopore technology to develop a robust platform capable of this level of detection. This project will greatly improve on current enantiomer differentiation methods, reducing operating times and costs, and making advanced enantiomer screening capabilities available to more researchers, medical professionals, and drug manufacturers. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: A new highly-stable nanopore platform that is ideally suited for sensory enantiomer screening applications is being developed. The robustness of this platform will allow clinical samples to be analyzed at a low cost, with minimal time and instrumentation needed.